


Будни Сопротивления

by rika_inverse



Category: South Park
Genre: Devotion, Gay Sex, Immobility, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Politics, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>когда последняя операция завершается оглушительным провалом, и часть бойцов навсегда остаётся там – там, откуда их не вытащить бы даже умелым рукам хирургов, а часть – приказом лидера рассеивается по континенту, растворяясь в больших городах, стирая всякий след своей принадлежности к организации, с Грегори остаётся только один, и не самый верный идеалам Сопротивления – Крот. Он был при зарождении организации, он будет и при её угасании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будни Сопротивления

"Непросты будни Сопротивления, но мы не сдаёмся. Viva la resistance!"  
Ха, ха и ещё раз – ха. Дешёвая пропаганда вербовщиков, образ загнанных бунтарей – можно подумать, они в самом были такими. Красивая фраза, собирающая под их чёрно-красным знаменем всё новых, неперебродивших идеалистов.  
Крот готов был плюнуть в морду тому, кто придумал это выражение. Или – дать в глаз. Второе предпочтительней, потому что Крот знал, очень хорошо знал - кто придумал это выражение, о да. И впечатать кулак в эту смазливую мордашку временами хотелось невыносимо, до нервного зуда в костяшках, до хруста в позвонках, до мельтешения мошек перед глазами, до скрёжета зубовного, наконец. И нельзя, разумеется – Крот на это ни разу так и не решился. Кто он был такой, простой наёмник, чтобы осмелиться поднять руку на лидера Сопротивления, даже если он считал его лицемером?  
Грегори едва замечал его, чуть склоняя голову в приветственном кивке, проходя мимо в окружении пары-тройки – и Крот не сомневался, что они зовутся "ближайшими и вернейшими", а может, даже "адьютантами" – приспешников, и в блестящих глазах этой своры Грегово величие преломлялось до невыносимой яркости – так, что Кроту и смотреть было нестерпимо. Он отворачивался, едва дёргая подбородком – скорее конвульсия, чем ответ, совсем не по субординации – и может, всё дело в том, что Крот никогда не любил собак, а уж своры с давешних пор так вовсе ненавидит.  
Но всё же – Грег ведь замечал, и кивал – не по уставу, а лично – и приближённые всякий раз смотрели на Крота почти злобно, и определённо – оценивающе, гадая – что связывает их блестящего руководителя и грязного, прокуренного наёмника, и Крот в ответ им иногда поднимал свой тяжёлый взгляд из-под набрякших век. Тогда любопытные шарахались и придвигались к Грегори поближе, неосознанно – защиты прося, и Крот не верит, что Грег всего этого не видел и не предугадывал. Мерещится Кроту, что среди бойцов репутация у него "тёмной лошадки", личного исполнителя Грегори и палача-на-поводке, и как бы ему не смешно и противно, наёмник понимает, для чего это нужно. Какими бы идеалистами ни были наивные бойцы Сопротивления, среди них всегда найдётся место фанатикам, недовольным лидером.

Они с Грегори знакомы с давних пор, и уж конечно, Крот ему обязан – жизнью даже, возможно, хотя не самому Грегу, а всего лишь его матери, хирургу, вытащившей мать Крота почти из лап Сатаны, и даже дважды – вытащившей оттуда и самого Крота, почти совсем уже неживого от потери крови.  
О том, как это происходило, Крот знает в мельчайших подробностях и детальках - а ещё бы не знать, проведя-то не меньше пары лет суммарно под наблюдением, в кабинете этого самого хирурга, рассматривая плакаты на стенах и вытягивая украдкой с нижних полок шкафа медицинские журналы. Теперь вход в этот кабинет Кроту заказан, как одному из тех, кто сбил с пути правильного мальчика Грегори, втянув в этот бунт против правительства, в Сопротивление – хотя любой боец на такие слова взъярился бы – как на клевету против вождя; Грегори – не жертва Сопротивления и не его агент, Грегори – его лидер и вдохновитель, и бойцы верят в это непритворно и всерьёз, и только один Крот усмешку прячет за ладонью – словно прикуривает, потому что Крот – единственный, пожалуй, кто не верит в искренность лидера. Ну – или хотя бы знает, с чего это всё начиналось. Чёрно-красный флаг Сопротивления с лицами Терренса и Филиппа Грегори хранит до сих пор.

Давно это было, и давно пора бы Кроту отпустить прошлое, и зажить по-иному, да только он не может, и ноющие дождливыми вечерами старые шрамы от собачьих укусов – лишнее напоминание, Крот и так не забыл. Только у двоих в этом Сопротивлении есть свои цели, свои – личные, тайные, не альтруистично-наивные, как у прочих – у двоих, у Крота и Грегори, и потому, наверное, когда последняя операция завершается оглушительным провалом, и часть бойцов навсегда остаётся там – там, откуда их не вытащить бы даже умелым рукам хирургов, а часть – приказом лидера рассеивается по континенту, растворяясь в больших городах, стирая всякий след своей принадлежности к организации, с Грегори остаётся только один, и не самый верный идеалам Сопротивления – Крот. Он был при зарождении организации, он будет и при её угасании.  
Крот не уходит даже после приказа, хотя сейчас впервые организация переживает трудные времена, и будни их и в самом деле стали непростыми, и на лбу Грегори по вечерам, когда они ютятся в подвальчике, заменившем им просторную базу, всё чаще появляется упрямая складка – след мрачных мыслей. Они сидят за обшарпанным столом, на котором хлебные крошки соседствуют с порохом от самодельных патронов – никто из них особенно не заботится ни об уюте, ни о безопасности, и не пьют – цедят горький, пустой чай целыми вечерами, всё молча. Грегори молча просеивает сквозь себя известия с новостных порталов и отслеживает колебания на схемах в экране ноутбука, Крот так же молча ищет для себя "точку равновесия" на противоположной стене, и точка эта – каждый день новая.   
С Кротовым бурлящим темпераментом и постоянной жаждой действия только этот почти медитативный поиск и удерживает его от безумия – если не считать утреннего размеренного и безнадёжного рытья тоннеля из подвальчика – маленькая прихоть Грегори, выполнение которой не приносит Кроту никакого удовольствия; хотя это и его специальность, и его призвание, догадка о бессмысленности этого действия – просто терапии для наёмника, делает труд Крота унизительным для него, а заботу Грегори – эгоистической. Лидеру Сопротивления не нужны одуревшие от безделья холерики в компаньонах.  
Грег тоже не выходит на улицу – лицо его сейчас слишком известно, а на консервах они могут прожить ещё несколько месяцев – хвала предусмотрительности! - только вот Грегори способен сидеть целыми днями, уставившись в неярко светящийся экран, а Кроту даже книг почитать не выйдет – даже если бы они здесь были, а скука его поборола извечное отвращение к напечатанному слову – потому что они берегут электричество, дабы не привлекать внимание к его расходу в нежилом и заброшенном как бы здании, придавившем подвальчик своей тяжестью. Экономия эта к компьютеру Грегори, разумеется, не относится.

Заточение вынужденное, с редкими крайне, и осторожными, украдкой – вылазками на первый этаж – лишь бы взглянуть на этот мир, пусть "загнивающий и неправильный", но - убедиться хотя бы, что он есть и всё ещё существует, а не фикция и не порождение ума, мыслей сумбурных и шизофреничных в своей спутанности – заточение это делает их ближе, во всех смыслах.

Отставив бережно ноутбук, Грегори спрашивает – почему ты остался? - сцепляя зябнущие в этом подвале в перчатках даже руки на боках керамической кружки, и Крот, отрывая взгляд от стены, замечает, как прикрывает большим пальцем Грегори неровный скол на крае чашки, словно стыдится его. И уж конечно, проще думать о контрасте чёрного шёлка и белой эмали, чем о том, что эти три слова – первые слова не о работе за всё время Сопротивления.  
\- Р'азве ты не догадываешься, Гр'егор'и? – и веко собеседника чуть дёргается, Крот знает – тот не переносит его акцента, как не переносит почти всего, что связано с ним, с Кротом – нищим, грязным наёмником, французским бастардом, как не переносил и раньше, даже задания передавая через посредников; да только вот теперь их предпочтения ничего не значат – общее испытание мелочи такие если не уничтожает, то хотя бы отодвигает на задний план. И поэтому Крот отвечает честно, заталкивая ненависть к красивому, образованному баловню судьбы поглубже в душу - хотя честность эта даётся с трудом, и руки машинально словно давят сигарету невидимую в невидимой же пепельнице – сколько дней Крот уже не курит:  
\- Вассалитет. Пр'изнательность. Способ отплатить долг – выбир'ай, что нр'авится, - и Грег поворачивается недоумённо, чтобы услышать пояснение глаза в глаза, - Дважды твоя мать спасала мне жизнь. Быть может, если буду р'ядом, я спасу твою.  
Грег возвращает ноутбук на столешницу перед собой, без слов удаляясь обратно в планы и замыслы, а Крот уходит в дальний угол – туда, где у него стоят допотопные пудовые гири и потрёпанные гантели - спорт хорошо избавляет от лишних мыслей. Барьер ещё не разрушен, но его опорные камни дали трещину.

И если б не эта трещина, день ото дня всё ширящаяся, вряд ли бы Крот обратил внимание на то, каким остановившимся взглядом иногда смотрит Грегори на экран, особенно когда забивается в угол на своей кровати. Они скрываются уже четвёртый месяц, и несмотря на то, что оставшиеся члены Сопротивления выполняют все инструкции, надежда на скорую свободу тает, заменяемая мыслью о смене заключения добровольного на насильственное – правительство всё ещё ищёт их со рвением неменьшим, чем в самом начале, а энтузиазм неизменный лидера Сопротивления вырождается тихонько в апатию, что Крота очень тревожит – а развеивать хандру прогулками для них сейчас невозможно, даже выглянуть на первый этаж из подвала становится слишком опасно.  
Поэтому, видя на лице Грега выражение затравленное, Крот уже решает, что это поступили новости какие страшные, и наплевав на обычную отстранённость и дистанцию, шагает к кровати и встряхивает Грегори за плечи, разворачивая одновременно ноутбук на его коленях к себе. И замирает. На экране нет ни страшных известий, ни новостных сайтов, ни даже предупреждения антивируса. На экране…  
Крот захлопывает крышку и отскакивает от Грегори, мучительно краснея. Уж конечно, ему стоило и раньше сообразить, что раз они с несгибаемым лидером Сопротивления почти ровесники, то и желания их вполне могут быть схожими; но чего Крот точно не ожидал в своей жизни, так это застать Грегори за просмотром порнографии в сети.   
\- Пр'ости, я не знал…- он отступает назад, к чему угодно – к гирям или рытью тоннеля – занятиям, благословенным сейчас своей бессмысленностью, и способным хоть как-то сгладить неловкость; хотя у Крота сейчас вообще ощущение, что мир перевернулся, или ещё-какая-напасть в этом духе, и Грегори это чувство только усугубляет, потому что дёргает Крота на себя, прямо на кровать – и тот едва успевает схватить ноутбук, прежде чем бухнуться на колени, прямо на то место, где ноутбук лежал раньше – и держа его в руках, выставляя даже перед собой, загораживаясь словно безотчётно, думает, что так близко они с Грегори не оказывались и во времена первого Сопротивления. И сейчас Крот готов вернуться даже в эти времена – лишь бы не слышать того, что говорит ему Грегори:  
\- А что ты делаешь, когда совсем невмоготу?  
\- Я…я сам тогда…в ванной, - выговорить это Кроту непросто, хотя казалось бы, секрет Полишинеля, тайны никакой – но Грегу, похоже, надо было это услышать, потому что он наконец перестаёт сжимать воротник зелёной Кротовой футболки, и цедит в сторону:  
\- А я не могу уже, - и стискивает зубы, похоже – в почти полном мраке подвальчика, не освещённого даже светом от экрана – у компьютера теперь лишь мигает чуть огонёк ждущего режима – не видно, только догадываться можно по изменившемуся голосу. А в голосе Грегори – хандра всех этих месяцев, тоска почти невыносимая – по свету, по воздуху, по солнцу, по людям – по другим людям:  
\- Они…Эти, с экрана, на меня не действуют уже. Неживые! Их не почувствовать, не ощутить – ни запаха, ни тепла, ни отклика, - и голос срывается на тяжёлое дыхание, словно в выкрике этом Грегори сорвал и его - голос, и напряжение.  
Крот по-прежнему рядом, всё ещё стоит на коленях, чувствуя сквозь продавившийся под весом матрас тугое сплетение сетчатого дна кровати, и молчит, напряжённо вслушиваясь в это дыхание и в стук собственного сердца. И должно быть, в какой-то момент стук оказывается громче, потому что в следующую секунду Крот слышит это дыхание уже совсем близко от себя, и рука Грегори словно ненароком касается его – даже в темноте это можно сделать намеренно, если вытягивать из рук наёмника ноутбук, и дыхание Грегори задевает его щёку, когда тот спрашивает Крота:  
\- Ты?  
\- Что я? – и Грег мягко фыркает где-то возле – сам понял, не прикидывайся – и Крот кивает, словно оказывается ненадолго в том времени – как будто столетьями назад – когда он лишь дёргал подбородком в ответ на приветствие, и этого сейчас не видно, должно быть, да только куда яснее всех слов и ответов шорох на ощупь расстёгиваемой наёмником оранжевой рубашки.  
И невидима, но осязаема усмешка на губах Грегори – Крот пробует её на вкус, и если у самоуверенности есть вкус, Крот дал бы ей именно такой – потому что он не верит в искренность Грегори до конца, и слишком убежден, что тот способен распланировать всё на пару шагов вперёд; даже темноту – ведь сейчас она для них третья, совсем не лишняя третья – та, что позволяет забыть о том, какие они на самом деле, и даёт Кроту не быть грубым и ненавидящим, а Грегори – не чувствовать отвращение от его прикосновений. 

И хотя начинает, казалось бы, Крот, Грегори в самом деле знает, что делает – потому что вскоре Крот оказывается лежащим на спине, вдавленным в поскрипывающую сетку – Крот не знает точно, кто из них сбросил на пол вместе с мешающими проводами и бумагами ещё и всё постельное бельё, но сейчас готов дать в глаз этому садисту за все отпечатавшиеся на его спине - и дальше, звенья сетки. Только он этого не может – его руки примотаны к спинке кровати его же собственной верёвкой, и уж это – точно вина Грегори, и плюнуть бы ему в морду, только вот Грег опять предусмотрителен – и его настойчивые губы не дают Кроту ни малейшего шанса. И Крот может только невнятно стонать, отворачиваясь и прикусывая язык себе почти до крови – лишь бы не просить…лишь бы не…лишь бы…Лишь бы прикосновения скользящие довели его до финала, и – уже не важно - как, и не важно даже – что будет потом думать Крот, потому что думать он будет - потом. Потому что потом будет нескоро – Грегори не торопится; похоже, слова его были правдивыми, и сейчас он ощущает – запах, тепло, отклик тела Крота, и ему почти всё равно даже, кто рядом с ним – лишь бы живой и чувствующий. И Грегори делает всё, чтобы ощущать это как можно дольше.

***

Им не приходится делать вид, что ничего не произошло, прятаться друг от друга или отводить взгляд. Ничего же в самом деле странного, так - банальная физиология, организм взыграл, гормоны взбрыкнули, и Крот даже не ищет для себя иных объяснений. Просто – Грегори в очередной раз подумал и решил за него, а Крот выполнил.   
За месяцы невольного заточения наёмник совсем почти лишился привычки размышлять, да он и раньше не особо старался это делать; "Крот", "наёмник", "живая лопата" – он беззвучно фыркает в чашку с чаем – эти прозвания намертво припечатались к нему теперь, перепорхнув с листков в полицейских участках, листков с плохой печатью и фотографиями из серых точек. Крот видел их пару месяцев назад – Грегори тогда забарабанил по столу, и невнятно что-то бросил о разосланных в каждый штат ориентировках – Крот не разобрал, но на экран посмотрел.   
Грегори, наверное, тоже считает его лишь бездумным исполнителем, не соратником, и уж точно – не единомышленником. Планами не делится, акции Сопротивления не обсуждает, просто возле себя терпит, пережидая время лихое, а с недавних пор Крот ему это время ещё и коротать помогает, о да, коротать – других слов Крот даже не старается подобрать для описания установившихся странных отношений. Ведь если найти их, эти другие слова, они вполне себе могут звучать так, что Кроту станет тошно. 

Поэтому Крот не ищет слов, чтобы выразить мысли свои, и отвечает Грегори на каждое его прикосновение безмолвно – а прикосновения эти настойчивы, и если у Крота были ещё какие-то иллюзии-сомнения-надежды, что это один раз у лидера Сопротивления что-то там сорвалось-переклинило, то они рассеялись окончательно.   
Крот не ищет слов, и Грегори - тоже, да и что они могли бы сказать друг другу, раз за разом оказываясь непозволительно близко на жёстком перехлесте металлической сетки – не признаваться ж в любви, в самом деле.   
Хотя Крот почти уверен, что когда Грегори так отчаянно прижимает его к себе, тот и правда готов признаваться – именно потому, что это всего лишь слова, пустые, незначащие слова - а кому ещё, как не вдохновителю Сопротивления, привыкнуть расточать такие – и потому Крот никогда не даёт ему заговорить в такой момент. Кому ж ещё, как не бойцу Сопротивления, знать - их лидер убедителен. А Крот не хочет нагромождать обман – в их подвальчике и так слишком тесно, и уж лучше осознавать себя исполнителем бездумным и используемым, чем поверить в то, чего нет и быть не может. Он и без того достаточно предан Грегори, и если его тело может сейчас помочь таким только способом – что ж, Крот согласен. 

И кажется, не напрасно. По крайней мере, Грегори больше не смотрит бесцельно в экран, и Крот своим обострённым, звериным почти чутьём улавливает пропавшую было решимость и вернувшийся запал. Да и чутьё тут почти уже не нужно – на лице Грега сосредоточенность, а в глазах – искры и то самое желание бороться, за которым и шли все бойцы Сопротивления. У Крота всегда была своя причина следовать за Грегори послушным наёмником, поэтому сейчас он даже не сразу замечает, как так случилось - что он уже не противоположную стену рассматривает, а разглядывает Грегори. И Грегори взгляд чувствует, вскидывает голову, переставляет компьютер, и – что совсем уж противоречит ожиданиям-ритуалам-привычкам – не игнорирует как нечто незначительное, а улыбается в ответ, и говорит:  
\- Через несколько дней мы отсюда выйдем. Уж в этот раз не сорвётся, - он упоминает о другой стране, он наконец уверен в успехе плана, и это не может не радовать – то, что они наконец освободятся если и не от необходимости скрываться от правительства, то хотя б от подвала, и наверное, даже друг от друга – та, другая страна, не выдаёт преступников Штатам, и нет им больше причин держаться вместе. Это не может не радовать – так почему же Крот не рад?  
Бессмысленный, риторический вопрос, наёмник не привык такими задаваться; ему удобнее поступать так, как говорит то самое чутьё звериное, что всегда торопит действовать. И Крот потому отвечает не обычным кивком "вас понял" – а, чего уж там, день р'аз такой, что всё не по пор'ядку – а отставляет кружку:  
\- Может, выпьем за удачу, отпр'азднуем? – фляга у Грегори, давно ещё - ещё с тех пор, как отобрал её у Крота вместе с сигаретными пачками. Пачки сгинули с прочим мусором; Крот не возражал, и без того понятно, что дымить под землёй не стоит, а вот за коньяк попытался вступиться. Безуспешно, как и ожидалось – лидер Сопротивления не любит спиртное.  
И сейчас, услыхав предложение, тоже дёргает светлой бровью, и Крот за эти мгновенья пожалеть успевает, что вообще ответить решился – опять, наверное, ехидно посмотрит и начнёт говорить о вреде алкоголя, словно Крота вообще за недоумка держит, или опекать его обязан – и точно, смотрит уже ехидно, только вот говорит совсем неожиданное:  
\- Отпраздновать можно и получше, - и медленно, движением неторопливым и обдуманным, начинает свои шелковые перчатки стягивать, с каждого пальца – а Кроту жест этот вместо сигнала уже. Сколько раз Грег раздевался так, всегда – с перчаток, и наёмнику ни слов, ни команд не нужно, чтобы понять, что имелось в виду, правда вот – сердце опять сбивается с ритма, как в первый раз – потому, должно быть, что сейчас Грег впервые вообще зажигает лампы в подвальчике. Крот, оправдывая своё прозвище, уже привык к темноте, и свет режет глаза, заставляя зажмуриться, и закрыть глаза ладонью, и вскакивая со стула непонятно сейчас куда – а оказывается, что прямо к Грегори в руки, Крот рявкает:  
\- Зачем это?  
\- Сегодня я хочу тебя видеть, - отвечает с обманчивой мягкостью, но уже понятно, что – не поспоришь, и Крот думает зло – хочешь, так смотр'и – и щурится, отводя руку с лица, и притягивает Грегори к себе поближе, прямо за тонкую серебряную цепочку с крестиком – о да, лидер Сопротивления верующий, и смешно это наёмнику, который перестал даже говорить о Боге с тех пор, как едва не умер, но сейчас Кроту не до смеха. Не до смеха им обоим, потому что сейчас ведь нельзя не почувствовать, как реагируют они друг на друга, а в кажущемся сейчас ослепительным свете ламп никак нельзя отстраниться от того, кто они на самом деле. И когда Грегори вслед за цепочкой подаётся навстречу, и притискивает Крота к столу, – и плевать, что там – недопитый чай, - и срывает портупею, в нетерпении лихорадочном всё лишнее устраняя и прижимаясь вплотную, то Крот закрывает глаза - не потому, что свет давит, и не для того, чтобы не видеть Грега, а просто – они закрываются сами. И он знает, что это – тоже банальная физиология, только вот не от каждого поцелуя получается, что организм взыграл, гормоны взбрыкнули, и   
похоже, Кроту всё же придётся искать объяснение тому, что сегодня он не представлял на месте Грегори кого-то иного. 

Барьера, похоже, теперь нет вообще, и они остались вплотную – не лидер Сопротивления и наёмник, не сын спасительницы и должник, не две якобы противоположности, отгородившиеся ненавистью, а просто - два человека; двое, переждавшие почти шесть месяцев словно в камере, в вынужденном одиночестве.

Такое не проходит бесследно, Крот уверен. И если план удастся, и они в самом деле покинут страну, то что с того, что им нет надобности и дальше держаться вместе? Крот, кажется, понял – есть люди, для которых и простые будни – Сопротивление, и нет – бывших лидеров Сопротивления; а раз так, то Грегори ещё понадобятся наёмники. И, быть может, у Крота появится шанс если не спасти жизнь лидеру Сопротивления, то хотя бы самому сказать ему однажды те самые слова - пустые, незначащие слова,  
которые вдруг видятся самыми важными. Крот ещё не знает, что Грегори сам всё понял.


End file.
